


Welcome to Magicant

by The_Exile



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: You're naked in Magicant, mind and body, every dark and light corner of your soul open to the world.





	Welcome to Magicant

**Author's Note:**

> written for anythingdrabble prompt 'naked'

As in his dreams, Ness appeared in Magicant naked. Naked as the vulnerable baby he had seen himself as during the visions sent to him by the Sound Stone. Every part of him exposed, just as his thoughts were laid bare all around him in physical form. The wild, gaudy neon colours clashed with each other and changed with every whim of his mood. His fondest memories, his worst nightmares, his most surreal fantasies all mixed in with each other, the last words of fallen enemies and the song his mother sang him to sleep with at night. All here.


End file.
